1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device and an evaluation value setting method, which are desirably applied to a portable type navigation device referred to as, for example, Personal Navigation Device (referred to as PND, hereinafter).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the PND, for example, a Point of Interest (POI) as position information prepared by the manufacturer side previously such as a restaurant or a resort facility is made to correspond to map data, and is registered in an embedded memory.
In the PND, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, when a map screen G based on map data is displayed on a monitor, multiple landmarks R corresponding to the POIs are arranged on the map screen G (For example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-69438).